Lost and Confused
by bigred5565
Summary: Yuna's father died about two years earlier. She has been going to high school where she gets picked on 24/7 but all she wants is to be left alone. But when one of her bullies sees that she can't take anymore, her life might just start looking up. Tuna
1. Chapter 1

The young teenage girl blinked her eyes in exhaustion then sat up in her bed with an annoyed look. She was woke by the sudden flash of light on her face put there by her mother opening the curtains. The woman standing next to the window looked down at her and said, 

"come on wake up Yuna time to get up" she quickly left the room and the teenager laid back down with a long sigh hoping to fall back to sleep, which soon ended due to the voice of her mother telling her to get up again. Soon after forcing herself out of her bed and get ready for school. It was once again a new beginning of a bad day.

She went quickly walked to the bathroom knowing that she only had about ten minutes to take a warm shower, her bathroom was a small and cozy bathroom, the room radiated a nice soothing feeling. It wasn't very well lit, the room consisted of only one light on top of the ceiling with one light bulb lit. The light faintly showed the smooth yellow surface of the wall above the sink. The sink wasn't meant to contain many hygienic products it was very small and had only one drawer.

The shower was against the wall to the far right and the toilet to the far left. The shower wasn't very big either but it couldn't be, in order to fit in the small room. Yuna soon stripped out of her pajamas and turned on the shower only to wait a few more minutes for the water to heat. Yuna had very strong legs and a muscular abdomen. She didn't know it but she was very attractive. She was shorter than most girls and had less money but she was happy for who she was. She slowly stepped into the dark shower and let the warm comforting water run down her hair onto her back. After washing her hair and gently scrubbed her body she stepped out of the shower and dried her self off with a blue towel that hung on a hook nearby.

She stepped across the hall back into her room and to her rather small closet. She had plenty cloths but none of them where in very good condition or very "in style". But she couldn't afford anything else. She slipped the long jean skirt over her strong legs and put a red sweat shirt over her body. Her next step was to the bathroom again to comb out her hair. 

She then put on her black boots. She looked like she did every other day even though it didn't look very attractive, the outfit hid all her curves and muscular stomach. She rarely let any skin show unless she was alone for the day. She opened the door to her room and walked past one other room even smaller than hers, on her way to the end of the hall where there was a flight of stairs leading down to the first floor of her home. The first floor wasn't filled with rooms or a living room with a TV but with potions and antique potion books. Her mother ran a very small potion store that made them just enough money to get by. Her mother made most of the potions that are sold mainly because they can't afford to buy and sell them. They didn't own a car either, but a small motorcycle because gas was cheaper. Her family mainly went for the cheaper way out because they need the money to buy food or supplies to make potions. 

She got to the bottom of the stair case and went into a small back room that led off the stairs. Her mother made this their kitchen. It had a small stove, a figurater, and a small table in the middle. On the top of the figurater is a microwave that appeared like it was twenty years old. Yuna's mother was in the kitchen cooking like she did every morning before Yuna went to school and her mother started working at the potion store. They didn't get many customers but it was the only way her mother could make money.

"Do you want some pancakes before school Hun?" her mother asked of her.

"No not today I don't feel like pancakes right now" responded Yuna

"Okay" her mother said in a hurt voice but Yuna just ignored it. 

Yuna quickly picked up her backpack and left without another word spoken. She went to the end of her long paved driveway that had pine trees planted on each side and stood their waiting for the bus. The bus quickly rounded the corner going at a high speed and slammed on its brakes right in front of her like every other day. She was always the first person on the bus so she got her choice in what seat she sits in. She didn't have many friends that road her bus, actually she didn't have many friends at this school.

She climbed onto the bus and started walking to the back where she always sat, in the corner by herself. She sat down and didn't even realize that someone was sitting across the isle from her. The unnoticed person glanced at her and decided that they would try and talk to the rather depressed looking girl.

"What's your name?" the orange haired high pitched girl asked. Yuna was startled by the sudden voice, she didn't even know that someone else was on the bus. "Yuna" she replied shyly.

"My names Rikku" the girl replied, "What grade are you in?" Rikku asked

"I'm a Junior" Yuna responded without hesitation like she's been asked this often.

"I'm a Freshman" Rikku said with a sad look on her face, as she kept rambling on something about her old school and how she grew up.

_This girl is so annoying she never stops talking I wish she would just leave me alone, I don't even know her and she's telling me her whole life story. _

"Looks like we aren't going to have any classes together then" Rikku stated and relieved Yuna a little to hear that, she wouldn't have to talk to this person very much longer.

Yuna just ignored this comment from Rikku and pretended that she was sleeping hoping that the girl would leave her alone. Yuna didn't really like talking to many people and wanted most people to leave her in peace. She wasn't always like this, ever since the…accident she has changed in many different ways. She used to be the happy perky girl in school. But after her father died everything in her world got tipped upside down and everything changed. 

She tried to be happy like she used to be but just couldn't hold that personality because of the sorrow that overwhelmed her. Her father and her where very close they went everywhere with each other. But after the blitz ball game on the way home a drunk was driving down their road when they where coming home. He didn't see them and hit Yuna and her father's car. The car was non fixable and her father was put into the hospital for 6 months with an extreme concussion which caused rapid bleeding in his head which forced him to go into coma. 

Yuna's mother "pulled the plug" after about a year and a half sitting in the hospital praying that he would wake up. Yuna's mother tried her best to support them but they soon lost the house and had to buy an older, smaller one downtown. They had to sell most of their stuff to keep food in the house. Then her mother opened a potion business. Then everything started to get better. Yuna never expected her life to get any better than what it is now, she knows her mother wont be able to afford the 100,000 dollars for college. Yuna will have to get a job right out of high school. 

Yuna doesn't have any friends at her school and doesn't really want any. All the kids at North Zanarkand High School is filled with mostly rich and spoiled people, there is rare exceptions though. There are the regular dumb jocks, the artists, and the "smart people", and the emotional unstable people. Yuna is mainly a loner she doesn't rely on anyone and she's mainly by herself for the whole day until she goes home to her mother and helps run the store. Her father used to be able to afford a large house and he could have put her through college until the accident. 

_"They turned right to drive down their road and where talking about the blitz ball game the just came from a while before. A car came over into their lain and hit them strait on, there was a loud clang and gas started leaking everywhere. Yuna's father hit his head on the steering wheel and bounced back into the seat mainly because the air bag failed to come out. He was knocked unconscious and couldn't move. His head was bleeding profusely soon his cloths where covered in red blood. The drunk's car caught fire and soon exploded and Yuna ducked under the dashboard in fear. She didn't know what to do, she just sat there waiting afraid to come out because of what she would see, or what could happen. She didn't notice her father was bleeding all over the driver side seat and onto the steering wheel. She just hid. She didn't know what to do and didn't know what was going on it happened all suddenly."_

Yuna was soon jolted away from her memories when the girl sitting across the isle shook her and told her they where at school. She quickly thanked the girl and got her bag and stepped into the isle to get off. She soon got to the school and put her stuff into her locker. Her first class was Algebra Yuna never liked Algebra and wasn't good at it. She tried though and guessed that would have to be good enough. 

She walked down the crowded hall and suddenly someone stepped into her path. She knew who it was, it was the star blitz ball player that was the most popular guy in school and apparently the hottest guy in Zanarkand High. Him and his buddies just loved to torment her. She never found out why they liked bothering her so much but she just ignored them. She stepped to the left of the big blond haired blue eyed boy but he just turned around and he quickly blocked her path again with his muscular body.

"What do you want now?" Yuna asked in a patronizing voice and glared at him.

"When are you going to start talking to people and maybe get new cloths?" He said in a tormenting voice. "I mean it just shows that your too poor to afford any cloths and that you live in poverty" He soon stretched his arm out and grabbed her shirt and jerked his hand away as in disgust.

"When will you learn to not to be a total jackass" Yuna shot back and soon pushed him out of her way and walked hastily to her class, before he could say another word, he usually said something a lot worse than this, usually something about her dead father and how worthless she is.

She was used to his insults he did it almost everyday but always said something new and just as horrible. She truly hated him, he always picked on her or took her stuff and hid them somewhere in the school. She always just ignored him and hoped that he would leave her alone the next day. But she soon accepted that he would never leave her alone. 

Yuna finally reached her class and walked in, everybody was staring at her but she didn't seem to care and she went to the corner of the room and sat down where she always did. Soon Lulu walked in, she was a dark gothic kind of person, she made her own cloths and acted the way she wanted to and didn't care what people thought. 

She is not a pushover like other girls are, no one bothers her because they know she will kick their ass, Yuna soon learned to envy her for her beauty and her tough exterior. Lulu and Yuna talked a little bit but not enough to be friends. Today she was wearing a quite revealing dress made out of belts, it had feather like material at the shoulders and around her neck. She also had a twin sister who was just as gothic but even quieter than Lulu was. Her name is Paine, or at least that's what everyone calls her, she looks a lot like her sister. They both have red eyes and have a fierce look to them. 

Lulu came to the same corner and sat right next to Yuna as usual. Mr. Mika soon started with a lecture like every other class day. He was saying something about graphing y-intercept or something like that.

Yuna tried to pay attention in math class but she found it to be terribly boring. She soon started dozing off into space until she heard a loud rap on the class door. And who could have guessed it, it was Tidas Almasy. 

"Sorry I couldn't find the classroom." He said in an ashamed voice.

"You will get a break for today, but if you're late again Tidas I have to send you to the white room." Mr. Mika said in disgust. Unfortunately the only desk left for him to sit in was next to Yuna and Lulu. Yuna didn't like this and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Tidas walked up to them and sighed in sadness that he wasn't going to be sitting next to anyone more interesting. He soon sat down at Yuna's left, Yuna figured that he sat there of all places to bother her like he all so loved to do. 

For about half way through the lecture he didn't say a word to Yuna or Lulu, actually he didn't talk at all. Yuna decided to read one of her books instead of listening to the lecture that was coming out of Mr. Mika's mouth. As soon as she took out her book and started reading, a note flew across her desk. Yuna looked around in wonder and picked up the note and unfolded the carefully folded corners. 

"_Jeez math is boring isn't it?"_

_-Tidus_

Yuna read the rather small note and looked over at him and glared obviously not very happy and through the note back at him. Soon the note landed on her desk right on top of her book once again.

_"What's your problem, I was just trying to start a conversation."_

_-Tidus_

_What did he think the problem was, he only picked on her almost everyday throughout her high school courier, does he really expect me to talk to him, he has to be one of the most naive people in school. _Yuna thought about his note and how he was so arrogant until she decided to write back. 

_"What do you think my problem is, I absolutely hate you you're the one that always picks on me everyday, and all I want is to be left alone. You don't realize how arrogant and naive you sound do you?"_

_-Yuna_

Yuna threw the note at him and turned around in disgust hoping that he wouldn't pass the note again. She looked out of the corner of her eye and looked at him as he opened the note and he had a surprised look on his face and he put the note back into his binder and turned around to listen to Mr. Mika. Yuna was relieved that he left her alone, maybe he'll leave her alone for the rest of the class, or even for the rest of the semester. This made Yuna a little happier, but not enough to make her smirk at her small victory because she had the feeling that he would be annoying her tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sry guys for not updateing i lost my internet for a long time and i had to do alot of school things...also if you think this story reminds you of one of Blackwingedangels stories...yeah shes my sister...

Yuna was soon dozing off in her bed after her long day of school knowing that she's going to have to do it all over the next day. She sighed in discomfort at this thought and soon forced herself to doze off and hope that the next day would be an enjoyable one. Unfortunately it was already three o'clock in the morning and she had to get out of bed in another few hours to get ready for this horrible day. She soon forgot about all of her worries and dreams and fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

Tidus got out of his car and walked to the front door of this rather shabby house and unlocked it with a key in his pocket. It was three o'clock in the morning and he was only going to get another two hours of sleep like he did every night before school. He hated coming back to his family, if you can call it that. His dad was a drunk and dreams of his old days as a blitzball player. His mother left them about three years ago because she couldn't stand to take care of Jecht anymore. His mother had been hurt multiple times trying to settle Jecht down when he was in his drunken rages. She usually got a gash on her face or a bruised eye. Tidus didn't blame her for leaving but why did she leave him here, all my himself? He is the one that takes all the abuse now that she has gone. Tidus had tried to get his father to stop drinking but when his mother left them Jecht started drinking more and more until one day he ended up in jail for driving and hitting a parked car on the side of the street. Tidus had to take out his savings money from his bank account and bale him out of the local jail. He managed to keep it quite that he had to go and bale out his drunk father knowing that people would overreact and pity him which he hated. He never got severally hurt, maybe a few bruises here and there but that's it, it was nothing to freak out about.

Tidus walked in through the door and shut it, but before he locked the door he looked around in curiousness to make sure his dad was still in the house, and he was. He was passed out on the couch. Luckily he wasn't wandering the streets while drunk. Tidus turned his back and locked the door, then went upstairs to his room. He soon fell asleep, still clad in his jeans.

Tidus soon woke to the sound of a slight beeping coming from across his room. He sat up in his bed with great forcefulness to get up and get ready for his next day at school. He stood up and stretched his muscular body and left his room still in his jeans from the day before to go to the shower. He wasn't too worried about looking out his door to make sure his father wasn't in a drunken rage. He didn't usually drink very much in the morning because he is suffering from a hangover from the night before.

"Tidus!"

The voice was his fathers, it seemed to be coming from the living room. _What does he want now, is he still drunk from last night? _He turned around to see what his father, (a word he seemed to use very lightly). His father, he noticed, was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him with an agitated face.

"What time did you come in last night?" Jecht said with a very angry tone.

"About three, why do you care, you never cared before?" Tidus said with a rather displeased tone.

"Because you're supposed to be in at midnight," Jecht replied, plainly agitated.

"Why should I come home when your just going to be passed out on the couch, or I'm going to get screamed at for no reason at all. Tell me why should I come back when your here? With you here it's like I don't have a home at all!" Jecht looked like he didn't expect this outburst of anger from his only son. Tidus did have his reasons to be angry with his father, he did drive away his mother and abuse them after all.

Tidus then stormed up the stairs without turning to get another glance of his fathers face. He went strait down the hall and into the bathroom. His emotions overwhelmed him and he hit the mirror in frustration. The mirror shattered without the slightest resistance.

Tidus quickly regained his temper and took off his blue jeans and shirt and his white striped boxers and climbed into the shower. He looked down and realized that there was pieces of the mirror cut into his knuckles and he was bleeding profusely. He quickly took the glass out of his hands and washed the blood off without any hesitation. He let the water cascade down his body and onto his wound, then quickly reached for the shampoo, realizing he needed to get ready fast in order to get to school on time.

Once he finished his shower he quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and briskly walked down the hall into his room where he put on an old pair of jeans with holes down the legs and a white shirt with an old hoody. He quickly then put on a pair of converse. Running downstairs he ripped his keys off the hook by the door and jumped into his topless firebird. His car wasn't in the greatest shape. As long as it ran then it was good enough for him.

-

-

Yuna woke with a sudden chill and looked at her window and noticed that it was open and figured that was what was making her cold. She glanced at her clock across the room and saw that it was about five o'clock in the morning and decided that it wasn't worth going back to sleep for just a half hour. She shut her window then quietly walked to her bathroom. But she stopped when she reached her door. She heard rather loud talking from downstairs and she realized that it was her mom and a man, and they where arguing.

"Just give me all the money in the register and I'll leave," said the low husky voice.

"No, I've got a child to feed and bills to pay. I'm just a poor potion maker, I don't have any money," said her mother.

"Bull shit, you own a shop, you have to have _some _money, now put all the money in the bag or I'll just have to take it," said the man.

Yuna realized that there was a burglar in her home and swiftly moved away from her door and down the hall. Her mother hid a bat inside the closet, she always told Yuna that it was "just in case". Yuna reached for the door handle and heard the husky voice again.

"Common, hurry up, I haven't got all day you stupid bitch!" yelled the man.

"I'm sorry that's all that we have, just leave us alone, please!" her mother cried.

"Well if this is all you have then I'll just have to take something else won't I, now as I recall you said that you have a daughter, am I right?" asked the husky voice.

"Leave her out of this!" exclaimed Yuna's mother.

Yuna heard loud boots hit the floor as if the man was walking around the house.

"I bet she's upstairs isn't she?" inquired the man. "Now give me what ever money that you have or I'll have to just have to take a _little _stroll upstairs."

"I told you that's all we have, now get out before I call the police!" her mother pleaded desperately.

"Fine have it your way," Yuna heard more boots hit the floor and strained to hear where the man was going. He was walking strait up the stairs when he noticed that Yuna was sitting at the top near the closet.

"Ah hah, now _there _you are darling," the rather dirty man smirked.

"Don't touch her you asshole," her mother screamed.

Yuna quickly opened the closet and got the bat when the man grabbed hold of her shoulder. But it was too late and her mother came sprinting up the stairs and jumped on the man. Yuna didn't realize that he had a gun until it rang throughout the house. Yuna didn't realize what happened until her mother was limp on the ground. Yuna saw the man run down the stairs. It must have been the last straw for him and he couldn't stay, afraid to be caught. Yuna crawled toward her mother in agony and held up her head, a river of blood streaming from her torso. Yuna couldn't hold back the tears, they came streaming out as she held her mothers lifeless body in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stamping feet, questions, answers, can't anyone give me a break? _Yuna sat in a chair in the kitchen lost for words and very tired. Her eyes where puffy and red from the lack of sleep and from crying.

"Did you see the shooter?" asked the man in blue.

"Did you know him," asked another man.

"No" Yuna replied rather quietly.

The men kept asking her questions but she just couldn't hear them over the ringing of the shot still in her ears. She was staring at her hands still covered in her unfortunate mother's blood. She just wanted this to all go away, to be alone in her room and for it all to be a dream. She wished her mother was still alive and making breakfast in the kitchen, waiting for her to get out of bed. But she knew that her life was never going to go back to the way it was, with her mother still alive and her not being asked all these questions.

Tidus was driving down the street in a hurry to get to school on time and not miss his first hour. He was going about seventy and he was going to barely make it to school. He wipped the wheel to the left and jumped the curb into the school. It had already begun but he wouldn't be too late to his first class. He was usually late to his first class so his teacher wouldn't care that much. He ran inside and went to his locker on the second floor. He quickly picked out his books and ran to his first class. He got there and the teacher looked at him,

"Ah, great timing mister Tidus, you just got here for the homework," said the teacher sitting at the front desk.

"Oh great that's what I was hoping for," replied Tidus in a mocking voice.

"Good, now go to you desk and you'll get the homework I handed out _ten minutes ago_," replied the teacher in an equally mocking voice.

Tidus went straight to his seat in the back of the classroom, the very moment he sat down the chatting resumed once again. He _accidentally _over heard a bunch of girls talking next to him.

"Did you hear that Yuna got robbed this morning?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah but she didn't only get robbed, I heard that her mother was shot and killed by the robber," exclaimed the blonde, excitement on her face.

Tidus went back to working on his homework, mainly because he didn't have any friends in this class. It seemed to surprise him that Yuna got robbed and that her mother was shot, but all the rumors couldn't be true, could it? Why did he care anyway, he wasn't friends with her, she was just someone that he picked on during the mornings when he actually went school on time. He just couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He finished his homework and stood up and turned it into the old teacher sitting in the front of the room.

She was sitting on her bed, knees on her chest, crying, letting all her problems get the best of her. Her mother was dead and her life was never going to be the same again. The bank that her mother had decided to take all that she had left due to the debt her mother owed them. They took everything, everything except for her mothers small Ford Torus. She was forced from her home and onto the streets with nothing but this car and the clothes that she could fit into it. She took the keys from the table top and left her now empty, worthless house. She climbed into the car and just drove, drove far away from all the madness and bad memories.

She drove for at least 20 miles in the pouring rain. She was surrounded by trees when suddenly a deer came into the vision of her headlights. At that moment she new that she was going to hit it but she swerved out of instinct. The left corner of her Torus crippled the deer at the front knees. The car jumped the wet cemet curb and spun into the ditch. All of Yuna's belongings were flying across the car becoming projectiles as she slammed into a nearby tree. Her arms lifted off the steering wheel in a mad frenzy. Her head smashed into the steering wheel, causing her to go blind. The car came to a stop as the front ran into a much smaller tree.

She blacked out.

A blinding light rushed into her eyes as she woke from her painful sleep. Everything in the large room was a bright color. There was a large picture window to her right and her sheets where very soft and comfortible. There was a desk directly in front of the window. There was a long walk in closet to her left and the door beside it. The door to the bedroom slowly opened and there stood a young man, a little older than Yuna. He had dirty blond, mid length, layred hair. He wore torn jeans and a jean jacket with saw dust all over it.

"Hey, you okay?" the strange man asked.

"Yeah...where am I?" Yuna asked.

"You're at my house, My name is Shuyin." replied the young man.

Yuna relized what had happened and wondered what happened to her car, or how this man found her.

"Well it would be nice if you would tell me your name," said Shuyin in a disgusted voice, plainly stating how rude she was being.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Yuna, how did you find me?" asked Yuna, showing that she had many questions.

"Well fortunately for you, or unfortunately, you crashed right beside my driveway," he explained. "You didn't have very bad injuries, nothing that I couldn't take care of."

"How long was I unconsious?" Yuna asked again.

"About 3 days," replied Shuyin.

Yuna slowly started to lift herself up, then relized that she was naked but covered in white cloth.

"Sorry but you had some broken ribs so i had to get you out of your clothes, and you might not want to move for a little longer or else you going to reopen the cut on you stomach."

Yuna quickly pulled the covers back over her exposed body and layed back down.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but I have to leave," Yuna said.

"No, I'm your doctor right now and I say you can't, or at least not untill the end of today." Shuyin replied making it quite plain that she wouldn't be leaving until nightfall,

"And not to mention your car is totally destroyed, but i took care of it it is sitting in the driveway, I didn't know what you wanted to do with it."

"Thank you," said Yuna as she fell back asleep due to the lack of sleep and her wounds seemed to suck the energy from her.

Shuyin worked throughout the day on repainting his living room and making a few touchups here and there. Soon he had sweat dribbling down his face as he lost track of time. The day wore on and Yuna still laid sleeping in the guest bedroom, never waking. Shuyin just got finished with glueing on the trim on the bottom of his kitchen wall when he relized what time it was, it was about eight o'clock at night. He quickly cleaned up the mess in his living room, putting the paint buckets in the nearby corner beside the refrigurator and stacked the ladder in front of it. The floor was still covered in plastic but he couldn't help that right now. He quickly put a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to boil. He decided that they would have spegetti for dinner because it was quick and easy to make. Adding a few spices here and there, it wasn't long before it was ready. He set up his small, round dinning room table with a white but old table cloth, it was the best he could do. He quickly threw some plates on the table, then went to go wake Yuna. He climbed the stairs quietly and opened the door at the top that swung open to reveal the room which Yuna rested in. He entered the threshold quietly and reached over the bed to Yuna's arm, shaking it gently.

"Wake up, its nearly a quarter after eight," wispered Shuyin as he was shaking her to wake up.

"Mmm," mumbled Yuna as she rolled over.

"Come on wake up you lazy bum," said Shuyin as he started shaking her harder.

Yuna woke with a jolt like she didn't know where she was, she looked around for a couple of seconds then seemed to suddenly remember where she was.

"What time is it," asked Yuna in a tired voice.

"About a quarter after eight," repeated Shuyin.

"Really that late? Have I been sleeping this whole time?" responded Yuna in surprise.

"Yeah, and I've got dinner ready and it's getting cold so hurry up and get dressed, I'll be down stairs."

Shuyin left quickly and came back in just a couple of seconds later handing her clothes to her so she could get dressed. She put back on her old clothes that where torn up a little but still usable.

"You should be able to get up and walk, just don't strain yourself!" shouted Shuyin from what sounded like the first level of the house. She started down the stairs, gripping the railing firmly to keep herself from slipping. After walking down the long windy flight of stairs she finaly reached the bottom. Now she just had to find the kitchen, she could smell the sause that Shuyin was obviously making. She soon found the kitchen following the aroma wafering from the sause. She entered the kitchen from the back way, Shuyin was facing the stove, sturing what looked to be like spegetti sause.

"Where do you want me to sit?" asked Yuna.

Shuyin just made a hand jester to the other side of the room where a table and chairs set with a big pot on an old ratty tablecloth.

"Sorry for the state the table cloth is in but if you noticed I'm doing some remodeling." said Shuyin

"Oh it's fine!" replied Yuna, obviously content with the way the table was set.

She walked accross the kitchen to the table and sat down, staring at Shuyin as he made the sause to go with the spegetti. It especially smelled good because Yuna hadn't eaten anything for the past three days.


End file.
